fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Aikatsu! Wonderful!
Aikatsu! Wonderful! ( アイカツ！ 素晴らしい ! Aikatsu! Subarashi!) is a new fanserie made by MikuHatsune145. Story In Japan and Korea, many young girls and boys are dreaming of becoming idols. With the rise of idol academies and entertainments, more and more of them are about to realize that dream. Despite not all of them making it, they work the best they can to make it. That is when not one but two idol agencies joined forces and combined which resulted in Wonder World, the fusion of the Japanese agency Wonder Music and the Korean agency Korea Idol World. The goal being of making the dream of becoming an idol available to both Japanese and Korean girls, though the agency resides in Japan it is working with both Japanese and Korean people. Many girls such as Miki and Sara always wished of becoming idols and both took the opportunity of auditioning to become ones. Because they showed potential and talent, they were taken into the agency. That is when they met the other korean trainees such as Euna or Park Hyejin. Along with the Koran trainees, they're going to work as hard as they can to become idols mostly when the agency wants their best japanese and korean trainees to form a new group that will represent both Japan and Korea. Characters *Miki Summers *Color: Pink *Type: Sexy *Brand: Every Day, New Me *Moon Phase: Full Moon Miki is the main protagonist, scouted along with her sister, she was noticed and taken for auditions at Wonder World. Amazing the CEO with her voice, she was soon proclaimed as a potential member for the group GSOA. *Sara Summers *Color: Green *Type: Cute *Brand: Otherworldly Sky *Moon Phase: Waxing Gibbous Sara is the sister of Miki and a main character. Scouted at the same time with her sister, she also took the auditions. Thanking that she was very talented but didn't show her full talent they made her a trainee and was deemed a potential member of GSOA. *Kang Euna *Color: Purple *Type: Cool *Brand: Otherworldly *Moon Phase: 1st Quarter Euna was a trainee since 2 years at Korea Music World. She was scouted a while ago and successfully passing the auditions she became a trainee. When the GSOA project was created and she was already a potential member. *Reina Nakamoto *Color: Red *Type: Pop *Brand: Otherworldly Sky *Moon Phase: Waxing Crescent Reina was scouted a while after Wonder World was created, often singing on the streets for fun and was noticed by an agent. Thinking she was good enough to be in a group Erina (the agent) thought she could do well in a group. Thus she started training there and ended up in the potential trainees to debut as GSOA. *Park Hyejin *Color: Blue *Type: Cute *Brand: Otherworldly Sky *Moon Phase: New Moon Hyejin wished to become an idol when she was 11, trying to get into agencies and academies at 14 she wanted to live her dream early but at the time wasn't good enough. She finally got to live her dream when she was scouted by Wonder World. Despite still lacking some skills they decided to take her in to refine and hone her skills. *Nao Yamamoto *Color: Yellow *Type: Pop *Brand: Otherworldly Sky *Moon Phase: Waning Crescent Nao wished to become a professional dancer when she was 10 years old, taking dance classes to make it true, Nao started to also take an interest in music. Erina saw her dance videos and thought she had enough talent to be in the group. Taking the auditions, the judges put her name on the potential members due to the raw dancing talent she has. *Choi Yeseul *Color: Indigo *Type: Sexy *Brand: Otherworldly Sky *Moon Phase: Last Quarter Yeseul was a trainee at another agency before leaving it and getting noticed by Korean Music World, they thought she was pretty talented and wanted her in the agency. First wanting to give up the idol life she was pulled back into it after Erina convinced her that she would make it because of her talent and was considered a great trainee to be included in the GSOA project. Moon System The Moon System revolves around the moon and its phases. Each idol represents a different phase and obtains a premium dress corresponding to it. When the idol successfully does a phase appeal, she gets wings and the ability to do a phase appeal at all times but in order to do so she must prove herself to be a good enough idol so she can get them. Moon Dresses can also change from normal dresses to premium. Trivia *The auras of idols can change and either reduce or augment or have more or less elements in it. *This is the first Aikatsu to have korean characters. *This is also one of the Aikatsus to contain an agency instead of an academy. Category:MikuHatsune145 Category:Fan series Category:Aikatsu! Wonderful!